User talk:Johnny Jankowski
} Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Rocky Raccoon! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Sannse (help forum | blog) 23:47, May 30, 2019 (UTC) I want more images of Ralph Raccoon and Melissa Raccoon Sophia Tutu Bert Raccoon Bentley Raccoon Lisa Raccoon George Raccoon Nicole Raccoon Schaffer the Dog Broo the Puppy The Pigs } }} I want more Images of Ralph Raccoon and Melissa Raccoon Sophia Tutu Bert Raccoon Bentley Raccoon Lisa Raccoon George Raccoon Nicole Raccoon Cyril Sneer Cedric Sneer Schaffer The Dog Broo The Puppy Snag The Pigs please help make it work right please fix it now thank you Hi, welcome to The Raccoons Wiki! Thanks for your contributions. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing 13:16, September 4, 2019 (UTC) which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything!}} I want more gallery of Melissa Raccoon and Ralph Raccoon Schaffer The Dog Cedric Sneer Cyril Sneer Snag Sophia Tutu Bert Raccoon Bentley Raccoon Lisa Raccoon George Raccoon Nicole Raccoon Broo the Puppy The Pigs and more The raccoons reboot coming in 2019 big jump entertainment run with us productions sometime in USA summer 2019 Images Hey do you have any images of "Endless Summer"? ( 19:54, September 3, 2019 (UTC)) You're a wiz with pics,you got any on the clubhouse? ( 16:13, September 7, 2019 (UTC)) On the Reboot it's 2019 now,are you ready to see the reboot? ( 13:16, September 4, 2019 (UTC)) I hope on some things: *That each episode show some songs,not just new 1s,but also the old 1s,like Run With Us. *by "The New Adventures",i hope they mean take off from where Go for Gold! left off. *show all the main characters,including Lisa & Bentley,as well as Ranger Dan,Julie & Tommy,they might show some other humans. ( 21:06, September 4, 2019 (UTC)) Cluck is not working right please help make it work right please fix it now thank you The raccoons reboot coming in April 22, 2020 beginning with holiday special entitled When Raccoons Fly! Change on the wiki's look This wiki might need some changes,i was thinking that the wiki's background might have that image of Bert Raccoon jumping while on top of the Raccoons logo. & the color scheme,i'm thinking that it should be Red & Yellow,like Bert's sweater,since i don't know how,why don't you do it Johnny Jankowski?,you're a great user... ( 18:09, December 22, 2019 (UTC)) The raccoons When Raccoons Fly! Is not working right please help make it work right please fix it now thank you Big Jump entertainment Run With Us Productions Jetpack Distribution